The Eyes of the Sun
by MoonlightRuby
Summary: The Winx's freshman year through Stella's point of view filled with romance, drama and fights. Follow her and her friends through this life changing experience.


Hi!

Another story for the profile! I know this kind of story has been written by a lot of authors for different characters such as The Specialists, Bloom and Musa, but I find it very disappointing to know that there isn't one single story about Stella's whole adventure.

So, I decided to write a story about her life at Alfea, the romance, the drama and the fights. Granted, I'm going to concentrate mainly on her and Brandon (right now Sky) because I don't really know how describe fights – as you'll see when you start reading. But anyways, I'll add actual conversations FROM the show and I'll also try to add a bit of drama and put some scenes that I think that happened.

Anyways, while you read this chapter, I'll be adding some tweaks for the rewrite of the first chapter of Newest Addition.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter one:** Gardenia

**By:** Moonlight Ruby

* * *

Alfea at first had been my worst nightmare. I was admitted to that school since before I was even born and that's what prolonged my hatefulness towards it. My mother had studied there when she was a teen and that's where she met my father and became one of the strongest fairies to ever live. My parents wanted the same thing for me; go to the school, meet and fall in love with a prince and become a guardian fairy of Solaria just like my mom. I never truly believed that would happen, I'd been so hooked on a boy from Solaria that I'd shove off any other boy that had tried to approach me. But when life threw at my feet a handsome prince with beautiful chocolate eyes, my whole resolve fell and my life as a freshmen at Alfea suddenly seemed brighter and better.

And all just because of him.

Every day became bearable once I started to hang out with him. Girls instead of giving me the side eye because I was the princess of Solaria then talked to me because I hung out with the infamous prince of Eraklyon. My grades improved just because I wanted to be on the same academic level as him, everything improved because of him.

Then I because obsessed with the thought of him liking me that I committed the most reckless thing I've done in my life; I blew the school's potion lab. And in the span of a snap of fingers, everything had been taken away from me.

My friends.

My popularity.

My school.

And him.

My parents were livid, to say the least. An expulsion for a princess did not go in the same sentence, yet I managed to place them together next to repeat the freshman year. Soon, I became a disgrace.

And that led to my parent's divorce.

…

"Take that you ugly beast!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, hurling a ball of power to the enemy in front of me.

A slight interference had sent me to the wrong universe when I was teleporting to Magix. Turns out it wasn't a interference of my ring, but an interference of evil. Those witches were at me again, trying to steal my Solarian ring.

My sunbeam attack had managed to get the ghouls off me, but it wasn't long before the ogre regained back its consciousness, sprinting towards me like a bull trying to catch the red cape.

"Just give the ring to me, princess." He snarled evilly, grabbing my feet with its large hands and dragging me across the floor, scrapping my bare back. "It'll be easier that way."

"I rather die first," I spat through gritted teeth, kicking him square in the face with my loose foot. "Shining flare!" I managed to choke out as the ghouls began to pile up in my face. I could feel the ogre pulling at my scepter, the ghouls pinning me down with their crab-like legs.

The scepter began sliding away from my grasp as my breathing became labored each second that passed. I was about to throw the last bit of power I had left, hoping against hope that it'll at least take these tiny beast down, when an unfamiliar voice shouted, earning the attention of everyone.

"STOP!" she screamed fearfully; her wild red hair completely disheveled. "Let her go!" she said this time with a little bit of determination.

"Gotcha!" the ogre cheered as he snatched the scepter right out of my hands when I wasn't paying attention. "You're going down, princess." he sneered, summoning power and trying to teleport out of this realm.

"I said, leave her alone!" the girl screamed again, her body shaking from fury and rage. Her body started to glow a nice shade of orange as her hands balled into fists, firing power at the ogre, knocking him to the ground and freeing my scepter.

"Awesome," I gasped, watching as her body fell to the ground, heaving heavily. My attention then shifted to my scepter, sprawled on the floor, waiting for me to grab it. "Are you okay?" I asked the girl as I made my way across her.

"Well yeah . . ." she drawled out, panting. The ogre beside us grunted heavily, earning both of our attention.

"I got my scepter now, you don't scare me anymore." I jutted my chin defiantly, sweeping my scepter in the air and sending one of my strongest spell. "Solar wind!"

And before my attack could blast him, he clapped his hands together, teleporting his way out of the problem.

A few moments later, I started to wheeze uncontrollably. Being in Solaria for more than five months without a battle like this one has finally met its consequences. I never realized how much Fairy School helped you control your stamina and improve your powers. Today, in this battle, I felt unexperienced and weak.

And I hate feeling weak.

"Thank goodness there gone at last." I panted, wiping the sweat out of my forehead. A sudden wave of nausea overcame my body as I staggered under the hold of my scepter. My mind started to slowly black out as my body fell completely limp.

...

"Bloom," a gentle voice started. "you're not making any sense."

"Dad, I swear I saw balls of fire come out of the girl's hand. I swear."

"Bloom, that's ridiculous. I still think we should call the police or something."

I stirred in my sleep, trying to zoon out the voices of my head, but it soon became impossible as the conversations continued. The girl, whose voice I remember, was trying to persuade some people into believing that magic was real and that she had seen it with her very own eyes. And no matter how much the girl tried, the man was just too stubborn to believe her.

"I think we need to call her parents." A woman offered kindly, trying to ease the tension between man and girl. "Or see if the police can contact them."

"That'll be nearly impossible," I started, stretching out my sore muscles with a knowing grin. "my parents are very hard to reach."

The girl gasped upon hearing my voice, her pale hands covering her mouth. "That and they live far away; have you ever heard about Solaria?" I continued, ignoring the surprised girl.

"Solaria?" The man asked stupidly, scratching his blonde head with a baffled look. "Is that some kind of county far away from Gardenia?"

I laughed uneasily, sitting up properly and facing the girl who helped me earlier. "I'm princess Stella of Solaria. A kingdom located in the Magic Dimension." I explained coolly, ignoring the fact that they were watching me as if I was some kind of alien. "A pretty hot kingdom mind you," I winked at the girl playfully.

She laughed along, her hands reaching over for a glass of water. "I'm Bloom. The girl from earlier."

"I know," I smiled cheekily. "your powers are very hard to forget, Bloom."

"Her powe—? Okay, that's enough, I'm calling the police." the man sputtered incredulously, walking towards the house phone. "This girl's mental," he muttered under his breath, pressing some numbers.

I snarled, not appreciating this man's attitude toward me. I ought to show you mental, I huffed internally, conjuring a spell to make the phone he was currently holding turn into vegetables.

"Whaaaa . . ?" he drawled, extending the vegetable in a surprised manner.

"Alright, you believe me now?" I quipped indignantly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I saw her, and I believe her, dad." Bloom piped in holding out her index finger.

"Those creatures attacked me, and your daughter managed to hold them back with an energy shield," I praised her. "If it weren't for her, I don't know what would've happened to me."

"I actually don't know how I did that," Bloom admitted sheepishly, her cheeks a warm red color. "The energy just came all of the sudden."

"A fairy doesn't know how to do it; she just does it." I recited wisely the words of my mother.

"A fairy? Me?" Bloom repeated incredulously. "No, that's impossible."

"Glad you know it," her father muttered under his breath with a huff while her mother shook her head in disapproval beside him.

"Impossible?" I asked in astonishment, ignoring her parents dislikes towards the topic. "Girl, you got serious power, any fairy would die to fight a ghoul like that so easily. Besides, that's what The Alfea Magix School is about; for girls like you to reach between themselves and find that surging flame. You should definitely try it, school starts soon."

"And where is this school exactly? Let me guess," the man started sarcastically. "On another planet?"

"As a matter of fact it is." I replied hotly, hands on my waist. "It's located on the planet of Magix."

"Planet of Magix?" her father repeated, his large hands tugging at his blonde hair desperately. "I got to get out of this nonsense," he muttered under his breath, sprinting towards the kitchen, Bloom's mother following after him in concern.

"So . . ." Bloom started sheepishly, trying to ignore her parents and turning around to face me. "Tell me about Alfea."

* * *

"So you're telling me that I'm talking to a princess?" Bloom inquired in astonishment. "A fairy princess?"

"Fairy _crowned _princess," I corrected smugly with a grin, sending her a quick wink. "Look, monarchy isn't that big of a deal in Magix, sure we're heavily protected, but you'll often see us prancing around downtown Magix, shopping and buying groceries just like every normal person. Us magical beings are incredibly strict about privacy, no one violates that law."

We were currently in her room, and although it was quite small for my taste, it seemed to be a very close place to Bloom's heart. Every corner of her room was heavily decorated by drawings of fairy and witches, castles and dungeons and even magical animals. Her little shelf was completely covered with myths and facts about magic and in her little nightstand she had a small wand with what appeared to be a magic stone.

"I can see you already believed in magic before I came," I commented casually, flipping the pages of one of her books.

"Never to the fullest," she admitted with a shrug. "my parents always tried to bring me back to reality and my school always taunted me with my beliefs, they called me a dork and a weirdo."

"That's harsh," I placed a comforting hand on top of her shoulder. "But, hey, I was bullied too when I was a child. They'd call me ugly and useless." I scoffed at the memories. "They even called me a bastard child since I didn't look anything like my parents."

"You? Ugly? Please," she scoffed playfully. "I don't believe you."

"Yeah, well, that's because I became tired of it and actually did something to my appearance." I told her. "But you wouldn't have to worry about bullies at Alfea. Fairies judge based on powers not beliefs."

"Alfea seems nice,"

"It is." I smiled in encouragement. "You want to see it?"

"I-I guess," Bloom stuttered in excitement, watching as I threw a card on the floor and jumped right inside of it.

"Follow me!" I exclaimed cheerfully, relishing the way Alfea sparkled under the bright morning sun.

"Woah!" Bloom whispered behind me; her eyes wide in surprise. "It's so beautiful,"

"I know," I giggled at her reaction, peeping some students arriving early to their dorms. "School starts tomorrow as you can see, you can either convince your parents to come here or you can stay at your old school, but if you do you'll regret turning down this amazing opportunity."

"I'll sleep on it." Bloom nodded, determined to convince her parents. "I really want to come here."

"You'll love it," I assured her with a smile. "This school is life-changing."

* * *

"Ah, home sweet home." Bloom laughed as she stretched herself after coming out of my bottomless post-card. "Hey, you want to stay here tonight? There's plenty of room, and that way you can help me persuade my parents; specially my dad."

"Yeah, I can tell he's not very fond of me." I chuckled, plopping my body into the full bed. "But it's not every day your daughter comes in and claims fairies are real."

"He'll come around." Bloom assured me, taking a place on her bed. "He always does."

Silence ensued the room as Bloom finished talking, both of our minds drifting to Alfea, the famous school for fairies. I tried hard to focus on it, to remind myself of the way my parents warned me to stay away from danger, but loud noises drifted away my every thought. Instead, my mind was overpowered by concern.

"Hey, do you hear that?" I asked Bloom, propping my body on my elbows.

"I think it's coming from the living room." Bloom furrowed her brows in concern. "Come on."

The way from Bloom's room to the living room was relatively short. Even from a long distance I could already tell what was going on and when I peered my head through the stairs, the evidence of the noise was right in front of my eyes; this time with some major company.

"Go get your parents out of the house," I whispered, grabbing Bloom's arm. "And make sure the ghouls follow you; you already beat them once, I'm sure you can beat them twice."

"But what about you?" she asked, her face scrunched up in concern. "We're outnumbered."

"I'll be fine, remember; I got power." I grinned cheekily, trying to lighten up the situation, but when Bloom didn't smile, I groaned inwardly and thrusted her forwards, throwing her into the fight.

Meanwhile I hurried to look for my phone. As much as I hated to admit it; Bloom was right, we're outnumbered, without some professional help, the consequences of this fight can be horrible. So I searched the number I vowed myself to never think of and did the unthinkable.

I texted _him._

_Him _as the guy that never texted me back after I got expelled.

The guy who broke my trust.

_Hey! _

_Long time no talk!_

_I know this is super random but I somehow winded up in Earth and now I need your help. Can you and the guys come? Please? I know you wouldn't leave a damsel in distress in distress, right?_

_XOXO, Stella._

Phew.

The hard part's over.

* * *

"SOLARIA!"

I transformed quickly, watching Bloom struggle with the ghouls. The ogre had brought a troll with him and it all suddenly made sense; those witches brought him here just so he could track us.

"Ah, but if it isn't the princess." The troll sneered, stepping closer to me. "Here to give us your ring?"

"As if." I scoffed, flying over to him and kicking him square in the face making him double over in pain.

"You seriously let a prissy princess hurt you?" the ogre taunted. "What a wuss!"

The troll growled under the ogre's taunting as he stood up in pain. "Yes, well, just know that I'm no ordinary princess." I gloated, blasting him with one of strongest attacks sending him all the way back to the front yard of Bloom's house.

_Hurry up, Sky._

I gulped in fear as I tried to recover myself from the strong attack, unbeknown to me, the troll had already recovered from my blow and was already making his way towards me, a club in his hand. When I turned to deal with him, he had already hit me hard with it, sending me next to the ogre where I could see Bloom trying to sprint away from the ghouls. The ogre was currently breathing heavily next to me and Bloom's parents were nowhere in sight.

As I tried to stand up first than the ogre, the troll made his way out of the house, walking threateningly towards my scepter. I found myself gulping in fear again, this time I had no way of this mess and the scepter was going to be captured by these ugly beasts.

Until a green sword cut the troll in half, the ogre crying in fear and surprise as he sprinted with all the power he had left, trying to spare his life.

I stared at the half body part of the troll in surprise, my body paralyzed from shock. My savior extended his hand for me to take and as soon as I saw it, I immediately knew who it was.

"Sorry you had to see that." _He _helped me up with his incomparable strength, a concern look clouding his face. "You okay?"

I shifted my eyes to the floor, unable to meet his charming eyes. He placed a soothing hand on my arm as his thumb came to lift my face gently to his, I obeyed his silent command and found myself getting immersed into his sweet, chocolate eyes yet again for the hundred time in my entire life. He smiled gently, his cute dimples showing, and freed my face for a moment only to kill a ghoul the other. And with one last grin, he left.

I shook my head at the sudden unexpected turn of event and sprinted over to Bloom, who was lying on the floor, struggling to get a ghoul off of her foot. I quickly blasted it, killing it in an instant. "Hey, you okay?" I asked in concern as I helped her get on her feet.

"Yeah . . ." she nodded, dusting her clothes. "Who are they?" she pointed towards the boys who were trying to kill every ghoul that came in their way.

"Just some helpers," I shrugged nonchalantly, my gaze plastered on Sky. "Come on, we have an ogre to beat."

I held out my arm and ushered Bloom to stand next to me, behind the ogre silently. "Remember, breath deep and concentrate." I told her, summoning a ball of fire. And together, just like that we blasted the ogre into oblivion.

"Woah!" Bloom cheered. "I really have powers!"

"Of course you do," I said smugly with a flip of my hair. "I'm never wrong."

Bloom chuckled, helping herself up from the floor and taking a step forward to the boys who lay on the floor tiredly.

"Bloom meet our four heroes," I said motioning to the squad. "Riven and Timmy," I said pointing to the boys with violet and ginger hair. "Brandon," I sent him a quick wave. "And Prince Sky." I said, my voice slightly wavering at the mention of his name. My stomach dropped when he waved at Bloom with that gorgeous smile of him. "They're the Specialists."

"Nice to meet you," Bloom greeted timidly as I laughed internally at her endearing nature.

"Come on, let's help your parents clean up."

"I see you're still getting into trouble," A familiar voice commented as I walked over to grab the broom from the kitchen.

"Not my fault they caught me off-guard." I responded coolly, trying to maintain my voice as I spoke to him.

"Right," he conceded, closing the door of the kitchen and leaning on it. "I heard you're coming back to Alfea."

"As a freshman." I replied through gritted teeth, scrapping the floor hard with the broom.

"Well, every action has its consequences, right?"

I paused for a moment, feeling like someone had just poured over me a bucket of icy water. My heart slammed in my chest at his comment, feeling like I've just been downgraded by it. The explosion at the laboratory was because I was trying a new shade of pink to wear for _him _to notice, the whole ordeal happened because I just wanted _his _attention. Swallowing thickly, I continued to clean the floor, refusing to even glance up at him. "Yeah, well, maybe my consequences are for the better."

"I'm glad you're going back," he tried again, this time on a lighter tone. "School without you is unbearable."

I suppressed a smile at his words. Even if we haven't talked in a whole year, haven't even seen each other, he was still that guy that teached me how to be a better person. And no matter how much some of his comments might annoy me, I'll still stick with him.

_Because I like him._

* * *

So I hope you liked it?

I surely hope you did.

…

Counting this story, I already have three in process. But I have another story in mind that I'm not entirely sure I should post. It's about a Dom/Sub relationship of Brella and I'm not entirely sure to post it because I feel like not everyone is going to be too fond of it.

Do tell me if you guys want to read it and I'll se what I can do.


End file.
